10 Years To The Day
by Wanderlust016
Summary: My first story, so be kind please. This is a story about a reunion after 10 years after Total Drama. Starring my OC character Sam. Some DuncanxOC AlejandroxHeather others cuz i am too lazy to write them all out
1. Chapter 1

**~Duncan's POV~**

Ten years. Ten amazing years since that horrible show. To the actual day. Tonight is the reunion party, which most likely will be broadcasted. I was a little excited to see how everyone was, I actually heard that people stayed together or got together from the show. Like Alejandro and Heather, she helped him through his therapy and crap like that. Bridgette and my still best friend Geoff were an a off and on kind of thing. I tried to distance myself from the total drama series completely like the people on it. Except for my friends Geoff and DJ, and even Alejando . . . I know shocker, but after he was severely injured and everything he was pretty cool.

But when I got that stupid letter two months ago...

*_Flash Back_*

_Dear Duncan Carter,_

_It will be soon ten years since our wonderful show started, we hope that you consider coming, and by consider I mean it is in your contract so you haft to come. It is formal attire and it will be catered. You will all be interviewed, and then you can party till your miserable. _

_Call (702)598-2150 to RSVP_

_Sincerely The coolest, most handsome, and awesome host,_

_Chris McLean _

After I read that memories of the last show came flooding back. Gwen and I broke up because she thought I was really still into Courtney, and she didn't want to stand in my way. I tried to deny it, but she insisted. Kind of the reason I kept my space all these years. I do not regret it, it reminded me of before I was on the dumb show. I like it and always will.

Well since _**Total Drama **_my life has been nearly perfect. Shortly after High School ended, I attended _**New York Police Academy**_. I know punk delinquent on the side of the law. I had to get rid of my lime green mohawk and piercing', but I still could have my goatee. Oh and I also got rid of my weird unibrow thing. I wear black shirts with jeans and chains it seems like everyday, well everyday after work. Being a detective kind of makes up for all of that though. I live in a very nice apartment in a good neighborhood, with my fiance. Yes I said fiance. She is just amazing.

Samantha Burton, not at all related to Tim Burton. She has stark black hair with side bangs. The bangs have lime green tips. With gorgeous crystal green eyes. She is just white, not pasty white but, she is just white. Sam is a dancer on and off broadway. She loves dancing, but she thinks it is more of a hobby. Her dream is becoming a Forensic Investigator, she actually working towards it right now. I am completely in love with her. She makes me wants to kiss her when she walks in the room, hold her when she cries, and get jealous when men flirt with her.

"Babe?" Sam waved her hand in front of my face bringing me back from train of thought.

"Yeah."

"Are you almost ready we haft to get to the airport soon._"_

_Oh right I totally forgot, haha thought I was back in Canada. _"Yes got our suit cases, checked the alarm system, told Ben to feed Milo(**dog, german shepherd**), Oh and one last thing.

"What is it we are going to be..." right then I pushed my lips to hers, and silenced her speech for at least a minute.

"I always like having those we should add more of those to our check lists." She winked as she took her bag out to our cab.

_God I love her..._

_*End of Flash Back*_

I was actually kind of nervous of seeing everyone. Well two in particular,Courtney and Gwen. More of Gwen, because when she broke it off with me, I was in love with her. For a good time afterward like till high school ended . . . and for a like a year after that. Courtney well she is bat shit insane. Before we go to the party (if you can call it that) we are meeting at Owen's house. Why I don't know.

"Midnight? Have you seen my lime green tie?" turning our entire hotel room inside out while asking.

"Sparky, first of all I told you not to call me that, and second it is right there on the couch." Following her slender finger I saw it, how did I miss that?

"Come on please? Pretty please, I'm begging I only beg when I really want something." her face had fallen into a thoughtful smile, as I started to smirk, cause I knew I was winning.

"Fine I haft to get ready, but I get to call you sparky." Sticking her tongue out and walking into the bathroom.

"Okay...can I help you with anything." Wiggling my eyebrows.

"Perv. Not till we are married." Gosh same old same old. Every time I say that, she says that. You have no idea how hard it is when you wake up in the morning with a raging hard on, while spooning your finance.

Anyway we were far from being ready so I sat on the bed, fantasizing, and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Worry, plus the unexpected

~Sam's POV~

Seeing him sleep there made me feel at ease. He looked so peaceful, it was so rare to him this way, with him seeing murderers and such it was rare to see him this way. It was a good thing he was at peace, because he made me calm. Right now I am beyond nervous. What is her name...? Gwen? Well what if she is there? What am I saying of course she will be there, she is apart of that dumb show! I can't talk to Duncan, because he will just think I am jealous, and make fun of me... Maybe I should just tell him... On the way to that guy's house tonight before the party.

Thats what I am going to do, yup...

~Duncan POV~

Blinking rapidly a couple of times, to make my eye sight clearer, my beautiful fiance comes into view. Wearing a black dress that stopped about mid-thigh, that had 3 lime green bows on the bottom of the front of the dress. Wearing her hair in a messy bun, hairs falling out, because she has so much, pinning her side-bangs to the side, and light make up of lip gloss and green eye-shadow. Ha, she is wearing heals, she will still be shorter then me, she is defiantly a beautiful woman.

I decide that I am going to sneak up on her. Creeping closer, I get ready to pounce. 1...2...3! "DUNCAN!" She yelled, her eyes wide, and her chest heaving, while it intakes more hair.

"Hey Babe, just wondering when you decided to be ready." Giving her my trade mark smirk.

"I am ready now... But," This can't be could, she has on that voice, the one I can't stand, because it sounds like the one Gwen used to break things up between us. "I need to talk to you."

"Abo-about what?" My voice cracking, for an unknown non-women reason, a manly reason...

"Oh-my-gosh, not anything about us, just about that girl... Gwen." She said the last part as low as a whisper, as if ashamed, but I heard her all the same.

"You have nothing to worry about, Gwen is ... Gwen, but you are mine." Giving her a loving smile, I will tease her later.

"Okay lets go, then." She averted her eyes to floor.

Before she even took a step, I placed my hand under her chin and raised it and gave her a soft kiss.

"Now we can go."

~Owen's House~/~3rd POV~

Both parties were taking deep breaths, trying to calm themselves down before entering the once lovable goof-ball's house. Duncan balled up one head into a fist and began knocking on the oak door. A tiny part of him hoping no one was home.

The Door swung open to show a older Owen, but the same lovable goof-ball.

"Hi GUYS! WOOH!" Giving Duncan and Sam a bone-crushing hug.

"Uh, Owen, can't BREATH!" Duncan wheezed out.

"Oh-uh sorry, just got a little excited. Hehe." Owen said, sort of getting a little bashful. "Oh who is this." He said while he eyed the green eyed beauty.

"Owen, this is my fiance Samantha." Duncan said as he gestured to his left.

"Wow, Duncan did well." Owen said never taking his eyes off of Sam.

"As uncomfortable as this is lets go inside." Sam was nervous, and the last thing she need was too be ogled, by a weirdo.

Stepping into the house, the couple saw the party was in full swing. There was Noah, who look like he was flirting with Katie, while Sadie tried to get into the conversation. Cody looked like he was flirting with every girl there. They all seemed to be there, either coupled together or coupled with others, who were never on the show. Cody saw Sam, and started to saunter his way over towards her.

"Hey Beautiful." Giving her a handsome smile, finally had that gap fixed. "Who are you here with?"

"Um Him." Sam said, while pointing to Duncan.

Cody looked towards the man. He really didn't look familiar so he didn't see the harm in some flirting with this gorgeous creature.

"So how you liking the party?"

"It's good, I guess." Sam shrugged.

"Well the party just got better, cause of -"

Duncan had heard enough of this clown no one flirts with Sam and gets away with it!

"Hey Cody." He said with a menacing glare.

"Sorry talk to you later." Making a hasty retreat.

"Thats mean." Sam giggled, playfully slapping Duncan on the chest.

~Duncan POV~

"Your right that is mean." No not now, please not now...


End file.
